The Method of Tuning a Frequency Agile Electrically Small Tactical AM Broadcast Band Antenna System is generally in the field of antenna systems.
Typical antenna systems require a broadcast engineer to setup and maintain the antenna system, which is expensive. In addition, typical antenna systems require power shutdowns to tune the antenna system.
A need exists for an antenna system that does not require a broadcast engineer to setup and maintain the antenna system. In addition, a need exists for an antenna system that does not require power shutdowns to tune the antenna system.